Maura Isles, the Boob Inspector
by sweetytweety8
Summary: This takes place in episode "Dead Weight" (7x07). Jane gives Maura a specific shirt as a gift but clearly she didn't look at Maura's present thoroughly. And Maura didn't seem to mind, she even took the gift a bit too wholeheartedly.


**A/N: After watching episode "Dead Weight" (7x07) I really wanted to read something about it and I just couldn't believe that there weren't any fiction about that particular episode or at least I couldn't find any and so I decided to write one of my own. It takes place right after the last scene. This is my first fiction for this show and I really hope you like it. Please write reviews to let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the show**

 **Maura Isles, the Boob Inspector**

Jane's POV

I was watching tv or more precisely going through the channels, trying to pick something decent to watch when I heard Maura called my name, knocking at the door. Why the hell was she knocking when I knew that she was in my house? Perhaps to annoy me. I got up from the couch with annoyance and I slowly went to the door, opening it.

"Maura, why are you knocking when I know you're here?" I mumbled as I opened the door for her and gave her a look. "And why the hell are you wearing a coat?" I asked the minute I saw her, standing at the door dressed in her trench coat. "Are you leaving or something?" I asked, trying to understand what she was doing.

"It's not Maura," she suddenly said as she unfastened her coat with a content smile on her face. "It's Inspector Isles," she stated confidently, taking her coat off.

"Oh my God! Is that the FBI shirt I gave you?!" I exclaimed as I looked at her in shock. I had never expected to see her wearing it. She turned around to show me the letters on the back. Yep, it was definitely that shirt. The shirt that said "FBI" on the front and "Female Boob Inspector" on the back. And I just couldn't believe that she was wearing it. "I thought you are going to throw it away," I said truthfully as she turned to face me again with a playful smile spread all over her face. She was definitely in a good mood for some reason. Obviously because of the shirt that I gave her. It was just a guess.

"I don't throw away gifts from my best friend," she stated, matter-of-factly. And I was really glad that she had decided to take it but I didn't expect her to put it on right away. Because honestly, I thought she didn't even like it.

"And why are you wearing it?" I asked, pointing at her with disbelief. I was utterly surprised by her playful behavior and that smug smile spread all over her face. She looked like she was up to something. And I really wanted to know what was the matter with her.

"I thought it would be fun to play," she answered me.

"To play?!... Play what?" I asked in dismay. She was acting a bit odd. And I mean odder than her usual strange behavior.

She started coming near me as she explained herself, "I would be Maura Isles, the Boob Inspector. And you could just play yourself," she stated excitedly, her eyes fixated on me as she was walking toward.

"Are you out of your mind?!" I exclaimed, stepping back away from her. "What are you, like five-year old now?"

"Come on," she whined and sounded exactly like a five-year-old child. "It will be fun." She acted so goofy but I loved her goofy demeanor.

"Okay, you are officially ridiculous!" I exclaimed. I wished she could hear herself. Playing a game? With her?! I am past five-year-old for a very long time. And the whole idea was just insane.

"Jane," she whined, pouting at me.

"And what are you going to do? Inspect my boobs?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Yes," she confirmed and I looked at her in shock. "It's what I intend to do."

I was just speechless. She wanted to expect my boobs? What was I supposed to think or say to her? Was that some kind of a joke? I didn't get it. Was she talking seriously?

"Okay, I'll humor you. What are you gonna inspect them for?" I finally managed to say something after some long thinking.

"Well, since I am a Boob Inspector I can inspect boobs for no reason. It's my job to inspect boobs. You know, because I am a Boob Inspector."

"Okay, stop saying boobs. It's creepy!"

"Boobs. Boobs, boobs, boobs," she started saying out of spite of me. Just to tease me.

"Okay. A re you done?" I asked her. She was acting like a child and she seemed so goofy.

"Yes," she nodded. "So are we gonna play now?" She smiled broadly and clapped her hands excitedly as she was just getting started.

"No!" I exclaimed. "You are being ridiculous. Maura, you are out of your mind. That is just preposterous!" I was listing whatever came to my mind, trying to make her see what she was making me do. Or trying to convince myself that the whole idea was bad. It was just wrong. I couldn't let her do it. Not that I didn't want though.

"Come on," she said, looking at me with pleading eyes. Then she came closer to me as I started stepping away from her but my back hit the wall. "Why not?" She asked, staring at me. And I had nowhere to go now.

"N-no," I stuttered nervously because she was so close, dangerously close and she was looking at me with her deep hazel eyes and I just couldn't resist her. She looked so beautiful but that was not the time to think about it. And despite everything I just couldn't help but wonder why the hell am I saying no to her. It was not that I didn't want to play whatever she wanted to play with me. It was just that... it was wrong. And her pleading eyes weren't helping me with the situation.

"Jane, you are the one who gave me this shirt in the first place," she said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes," I confirmed, "but I didn't know what was written on the back of the shirt." I reminded her.

"Sure," she said, rolling her eyes at me.

"Maura, the sarcasm in your voice is offending. I already told you that I was in the airport, and I was running late..."

"And you didn't look at it," she finished off my sentence, making an air quotes with her fingers as she said the words.

"Yeah. And it's true," I reassured her. Was she doubting my words? It surely sounded like a real thing to me. Okay, maybe it sounded plausible. But that was enough.

"Well, that is unfortunate," she stated, looking down.

"Yes, it is."

"Oh, come on, Jane. Don't play so innocent. What outcome were you hoping for when you accidently," she made an air quotes again, "bought it?" She looked at me questionably and slowly started stepping toward me again. And I had nowhere to go. No way to escape.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I said innocently, crossing my arms defensively.

"Were you hoping that I would put the shirt on and be a Female Boob Inspector and inspect your boobs? Or perhaps you knew I wouldn't like it and give it back to you so you can wear it? And maybe you'd rather wear it and pretend to be a Female Boob Inspector yourself? And inspect my boobs? Hm?" She asked, looking at me with her gorgeous eyes. And she was talking so softly and huskily, with her seductive voice that I just couldn't concentrate on her questions. And whatever she was saying at that very moment. All I knew was that her goofy demeanor was all gone and now she was back at her usual confident and sexy demeanor.

"Uhm... what was the question again?" I asked, distracted by her closeness and her body. And some parts in particular.

"Never mind," she said, waving her hand. "Let's just play," she said excitedly, rubbing her hands together. "Jane Rizzoli, I am Inspector Isles. Female Boob Inspector," she winked at me. "And I am gonna have to inspect you," she said, pointing at me, reaching out, ready to inspect me. Or my boobs more precisely. Because that was her job after all.

"Maura, you are ridiculous!" I said, moving my hands to protect myself from her. "Okay! Just take the shirt off," I said, uncrossing my arms, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Mostly by her closeness. And her determination.

"But I am naked underneath," she said it so innocently. But after she said it I noticed that it was kind of obvious because the shirt was so tightly around her body, displaying her curves. And after she pointed that out for me I just couldn't help but see what else was pointing out.

"I didn't mean that," I quickly justified myself, hearing the way my words sounded like. "I meant to take it off so you wouldn't be insp-"

"Shh," she put her forefinger, cutting me off. Then she slowly moved her hand south, caressing my belly.

"Maura," I said her name to protest but it didn't do very much of a help.

"Jane, I know that you probably want to be the Boob Inspector and that's why you protest but you'll have to wait for your turn," Maura said and I didn't know whether she was joking or not.

"Yeah, because at least I'll have a lot moore to inspect," I decided to make a joke, emphasizing on the word more as I pointed at her chest suggestively with amusement. She looked at me and let out a small laugh, biting her lips so seductively. Her laugh was my favorite thing so I was glad I could make her laugh. And also that she laughed off at my stupid joke. And didn't say anything else.

"Oh, Jane," she whispered my name or more precisely she purred it as she pushed her body tightly against mine.

"What?" I said, turning my head away. I didn't know what she was trying to do and why but just being so close to her, feeling the heat of her sexy body was kind of turning me on. And she looked so enticing in that shirt. And her voice, and the way she said my name... Okay, it was not just a kind of a turn on for me, it was so much more than that. It was really exciting. But I probably shouldn't be thinking about that.

"Why are you fighting it? I know that you want it, Jane. I can see the way you are looking at me," she was talking so slowly and huskily, running her hand through my body, that I could barely focus on what she was saying. But she was right. Why was I fighting it? I wanted this. And how could I say no to her! I don't think anyone would be able to say no to her, especially when she talked liked that.

"Just relax," she whispered, leaning closer to my face. And then she looked at me with her deep hazel eyes and I just couldn't fight it anymore. I leaned closer, too. And then she kissed me. Slowly and hungrily. And the way she did it! She just took my breath away.

"Mm Maura," I moaned her name as she ran her hand through my body, going straight to my chest.

"It's Inspector Isles," she said to me, smiling and then she ran her thumb through my nipple as to remind me what she intended to do. As she was trying to remind me that she was in charge because she was the Inspector after all. Well, not for too long if it was up to me. Because I liked being in charge.

"You know, I remember you saying that this color looked a lot better on me so I thought you were gonna give the shirt to me," I reminded her, switching our position and pushing her against the wall.

"Oh, no. No way, Jane. You're going to have to wait for your turn," she scolded at me, laughing and shaking her head.

"Oh, Maura, I don't need a shirt to inspect those," I said, pointing at her chest with my eyes, reassuring her that I could do it either - with or without the shirt.

"No, you don't." She stated and made a small laugh, something between a moan and a giggle. She was mesmerizing. She looked so happy and sexy at the same time.

I quickly grabbed her hands and moved them up at her head, then I reached out to take her shirt off. Suddenly I heard some strange sound. There was some kind of annoying ringing which became louder as Maura's body started to fade away. I slowly started to wake up, realizing that I was just dreaming. The alarm clock was ringing to wake me up but I didn't want to get up yet. I opened my eyes and turned it off, now fully aware of the fact that everything was only a dream. And what a dream! I knew that giving Maura the shirt was a mistake. I knew it all along. But there was a silver lining and I was just dreaming about it minutes ago. So I closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep again. I needed to continue dreaming. I had to get up but a few more minutes wouldn't hurt.


End file.
